


My Thoughts and Feels Attack Journal

by orphan_account



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: a feeling journal for the feels, and thoughts ofc, basically where i rant about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:22:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27258619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hello! Think of this as like a feeling journal! Whenever my thoughts can get suffocating, I write it out because I don't want to bother the people around me. So this will be my feel and thought journal I shall call it! I honestly am not sure if this is gonna get a lot of attention or anything, but it just feels good to let this out even though probably no one is gonna see it.WARNING: DO NOT take advice or follow any of these; these are just basically times I've written about deep feels when it feels suffocating and when my emotions take control of my brain and mindset at times. So please, please do not follow any of these mindsets. I just want to get this out, because for some reason it feels better to get this out to people that I don't know rather than people I do know. (Sorry if that was confusing!)They can be sad and happy feels/thoughts; though mostly sad at times.





	My Thoughts and Feels Attack Journal

**Author's Note:**

> BTW, these are thoughts and feelings that have been written recently, in the past, and even maybe right now. So yeah!
> 
> Written: this year, it didn't keep the exact date on my notes app sorry

You shouldn’t bother them. They’re only listening cause they’re your friends. They’ve probably been through worst. You’re just overreacting and being dramatic. Like you always are. Even they admit you’re annoying and dramatic. If you tell them, then you’ll just be known as that happy and energetic and positive but really depressed emo, in the inside girl with issues. Don’t bother them, they’re probably dealing with way more stuff than you are. But always listen to them. And even though it may not seem serious, take it seriously. But don’t tell them your problems. No one asked, and no one cares. They’ve been through worst than you, you’re just being over dramatic and bored.

(AGAIN!! DO NOT think this mindset!)

** Backstory timee! **

I honestly forget what happened to trigger the feel when I wrote this (oof), but this is a mindset that I know I'm slowly starting to think, more and more often, and even I myself know it's bad, but I sometimes can't help it but to feel like this at times. 

I don't know if a lot of people have the same mindset as me, but I've met a some people who have. And then I tell myself I'm just being over dramatic and bored. 

** My advice to my younger self **

I'm gonna be honest. I'm pretty terrible at advice, but one thing I know for sure, is once you're in a mindset you yourself know that's bad, but can't help but to think like it at times, it can be hard get out of it. It's like comparing yourself to others. You know you shouldn't because everyone is different and unique in their own ways, but you just can't help to compare yourself to others. 

I know I'm a hypocrite for saying this, but talking to someone can really help. And I don't know if it's just me, but I feel more connected to people online, such as Discord than I do in real life. 

If I could go back in time, talk to my younger self, I'd say this:

You are never never ever a burden. I know these are just words you still can't find yourself to take to the heart, but try and trust me. You are not a bother, an addition to people's burdens, nor annoying, or most importantly being over dramatic. Never think of yourself as "over dramatic" because trust me, that's just gonna make it worst for yourself in realizing your own true feelings. 

So talk to someone, breath, and remember. You are not being over dramatic nor are you being selfish and an attention seeker. Talk to someone, can be someone who you don't even know because it can feel better that way. You are not alone, and it is going to be okay. 

And future self? Take care of yourself, you're important too. It's going to be okay. 

**Author's Note:**

> Until next time if there are any, see you then!


End file.
